Mieux que lui
by Resiliency6
Summary: Petite histoire sur les deux couples FrUK et 2pFrUK qui se rencontrent !


**Petit idée que j'ai eu cet après-midi ! Je me suis donné trois heures pour l'écrire, alors c'est loin d'être mon meilleur textes, il y a sûrement encore des fautes et je ne l'aime pas trop par rapport à ce que je visualiser, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais écrire une histoire avec des 2P, parce que je trouve que ça manque sur le fandom français, bien qu'il y en ait de plus en plus. Donc voilà !**

* * *

Mieux que lui

Francis se retrouvait à nouveau jeté sur les dalles devant la maison d'Angleterre, qui l'avait pour une énième fois rejeté, lui et ses beaux cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, le Français s'était présenté avec un bouquet de fleurs plus gros que lui en promettant monts et merveilles s'il se mettait avec lui. Seulement, encore une fois, Arthur lui avait claqué la porte au nez, le faisant dégringoler les quelques marches du perron. Francis se retrouvait étalait de tout son long sur le sol après une jolie chute, ses belles roses fraîches toutes éparpillées autour de lui. Encore une fois, le blond se retrouva le cœur brisé par son amour à sens unique, quelques larmes menaçant de déferler sur ses joues.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser abattre, mais parfois, il lui arrivait de craquer alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à son but. Pourquoi Arthur le repoussait-il comme ça alors qu'il lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois son amour pour lui ? D'autant plus que, le Français en était convaincu, l'Anglais éprouvé aussi pour lui des sentiments.

Il se mit alors à ramasser ses belles roses rouges lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Du chemin à côté de la maison menant au jardin à l'arrière apparut alors un jeune homme. Il avait d'étranges cheveux roses clair, des yeux d'un bleu céruléen extraordinaire et portait des vêtements roses et bleus haut en couleur ainsi qu'un tablier, un chapeau et des gants de jardinage. Sa peau pâle était parsemée de taches de rousseur qui étaient, aux yeux du Français, absolument adorables. Il tenait à la main un tuyau d'arrosage et avait au visage une mine surprise.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Francis essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient figées au coin de ses yeux avant de répondre en souriant :

\- O-Oui… Tout va bien ! C'est juste… Peu importe ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Un grand sourire vint orner les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Oliver Kirkland. Vous avez eu des problèmes avec mon homologue, je me trompe ?

\- N-Non… Vous êtes… un proche d'Angleterre ?

\- Mais voyons, je suis lui ! Et il est moi ! Nous sommes tous les deux Angleterre. Seulement, de manière générale, nous ne sommes pas dans la même dimension.

C'est alors que Francis réalisa qu'en effet, Arthur leur avait parlé de ça, un monde parallèle où ils existaient, mais avec une apparence et une personnalité différentes. Arthur avait appelé ça des « Second Player » : des 2P. Oliver devait sans aucun doute être le Second Player d'Angleterre que le blond avait dû, après un tour de magie raté encore une fois, ramené dans leur dimension. À la différence que cet Angleterre-ci semblait beaucoup plus avenant et gentil que l'original.

\- Euh… Moi c'est Francis Bonnefoy !

\- Oh, je connais aussi un Bonnefoy, mais il est très différent de vous ! Il est grincheux et très négligeant par rapport à son physique.

\- A-Ah, vraiment ?

Il devait s'agir de son 2P à lui. Francis se demandait bien à quoi il ressemblait et comment il était.

\- Oui, mais vous semblez beaucoup plus gentil et propre que lui ! D'ailleurs… mais… serait-ce du parfum que je sens, mélangé à du savon récemment utilisé et un shampoing. Oh, vous savez, François, même s'il se lave souvent, boit et fume tellement qu'il ne possède plus d'autre odeur que celles-ci. Oh, et puis, vous avez une jolie barbe bien rasée, alors que lui, il garde toujours sa barbe de trois jours sale et mal peignée.

\- François est… mon 2P, c'est ça ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes France ?

Francis hocha la tête.

\- Alors oui, c'est bien lui. Mais je m'en doutais, sans compter sa barbe et les cernes sous ses yeux, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. François à des yeux violets ternis par la mélancolie alors que vous avez de splendides yeux bleus pétillants.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, j'adore François ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis notre rencontre Les yeux d'Oliver se teintèrent alors d'une lueur de tristesse non-dissimulée mais lui ne m'a jamais aimé. Il me rejette à chaque fois que je viens le voir, il ne me supporte pas et n'arrête pas de m'insulter. Il est très désagréable avec moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer de tout mon cœur.

Francis se sentit un peu mal pour Oliver, mais étrangement, il se reconnaissait dans ces paroles. Après tout, lui aussi était sans cesse rejeté et insulter par Arthur, mais ça n'amoindrissait pas son amour pour lui et sa détermination à revenir encore et encore dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ce maudit Albion lui tombe dans les bras.

\- C'est vrai ? Comme je vous comprends. Moi, ça fait des années que j'essaye de sortir avec Arthur, mais il me rejette à chaque fois. Je ne comprends pourtant pas pourquoi, alors que je suis si attentionné avec lui.

Cette fois, ce fut à Oliver de ressentir de la pitié pour Francis. Ils avaient, semble-t-il, un point en commun, leurs amours ne leur étaient pas retournés comme ils le souhaitaient. C'était triste à dire, mais ils étaient, tous les deux, désespérément amoureux d'une personne qui refusait de leur laisser une chance Arthur avec Francis et François avec Oliver. A croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux maudits.

\- Ça vous direz de venir chez moi. Comme ça, on pourrait apprendre à faire connaissance, tous les deux ?

Le Français releva la tête et accepta, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

Francis put remarquer qu'Oliver était non seulement plus aimable et plaisant qu'Arthur, mais en plus, il était meilleur magicien. Avec un simple sort, il réussit à les emmener tous deux dans sa dimension, sans dommages collatéraux. Sa maison était un peu étrange, toute de rose décorée, mais le style était le même que celui d'Angleterre. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient quelques points en commun, finalement.

Oliver lui servit une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux. Le Français fut ravi de constater que cet Angleterre savait cuisiner, et qu'il cuisinait franchement plutôt pas mal. Quelques heures passèrent, ils se parlèrent mutuellement de leurs vies, de leurs amis et de leurs amours, tous les deux plus catastrophiques l'un que l'autre. Ils se trouvèrent des centres d'intérêts communs et des passions similaires. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup au cours des dernières heures.

Parvint un moment où ils parlaient de leurs peines de cœurs et tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva alors. Tous deux confus dans leurs douleurs semblables, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser qui ne cherchait ni à séduire ni à plaire, mais juste à réconforter. Après tout, Francis était amoureux d'Arthur, mais se tournait vers son homologue, et Oliver aimait François, mais embrasser son sosie. C'était bien la bonne personne qu'il embrassait, mais pas de la même dimension.

Leur baiser prit brutalement fin lorsque quelqu'un entra violemment dans la maison en criant :

\- OLIVER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA MAISO-… ! Oliver… ?

François Bonnefoy, homologue de Francis, venait de pénétrer dans la maison de l'Anglais et trouva celui-ci dans les bras d'un homme… qui lui ressemblait beaucoup en passant. Il resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Lui qui croyait qu'Oliver était fou de lui et n'avait jamais pensé à se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois ? Et si Oliver couchait régulièrement avec d'autres hommes pour l'oublier ? Étrangement, cette idée le mit furieusement en colère. Pas qu'il était mieux, à coucher à droite à gauche, mais venant d'Oliver…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Anglais lui vit une teinte de peau qu'il avait peu l'habitude d'arborer le rouge vif de colère. Il comprit alors la jalousie dont était pris François et sourit mentalement devant sa souffrance, qui se répercutait aux siennes à chaque fois qu'il apprenait que le Français avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Francis, lui, ne savait plus où se placer. Il pensait avoir reconnu son homologue et s'étonna de penser qu'il ne voyait pas où Oliver leur trouver des ressemblances.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il y eut un gros boum et un nuage de poussière avant qu'un Angleterre particulièrement en colère n'apparaisse de derrière la volute de fumée. Ses yeux se posèrent presque instantanément sur le couple allongé sur le canapé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes avant de comprendre.

\- Alors voilà, je te perds de vue cinq minutes et je retrouve envolé dans une autre dimension, à sauter le premier venu. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Oliver de toute façon ?

\- Excuse-moi, c'est toi qui m'as foutu à la porte. Et puis, si le premier venu en question est toi en version beaucoup plus gentil et attentionné, alors moi, je prends. J'en ai marre de me prendre des râteaux à tout bout de champ. J'avais bien compris qu'avec toi, c'était inutile, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas suffisamment prouvé que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi.

\- La ferme, tous les deux !

C'était François qui venait de hurler.

\- Je m'en tape pas mal de savoir à qui la faute. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que tu es sur mon mec, là, connard. Je te conseille de te barrer bien vite de là avec que je me mette vraiment en colère.

\- Oh, Darling ~ ! C'est la première fois que tu me considères comme tien ~ !

\- Ta gueule, toi aussi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'étais en train de peloter ce mec. Ça t'arrive souvent de coucher avec d'autres mecs quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Je pensais pas que t'étais une telle traînée !

\- Je te demande pardon ! Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu me traitais avec un minimum plus de respect. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Tu ne me regardes pas, tu m'insultes tout le temps et tu m'ignores la plupart du temps. Alors oui, je suis en droit de penser que tu ne m'aimes pas et dans ce cas, je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux coucher un peu partout comme tu le fais, j'en ai le droit.

Un grand silence suivit cet échange. Chacun médita sur les paroles de l'autre. Francis et Oliver se lancèrent un regard, après tout, ce n'était pas eux les fautifs. Arthur et François réalisèrent enfin que, finalement, c'était vrai, ils se conduisaient comme de parfaits crétins vis-à-vis de la personne dont il était amoureux malgré eux.

\- On ne voulait pas en venir là. Au début, on a fait que parler. Commença Francis.

\- Mais de fil en aiguille, sans qu'on le veuille vraiment, on s'est embrassé. Poursuivit Oliver.

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire ! C'était simplement… pour se réconforter un peu…

\- Non, c'est vrai ! C'était un simple baiser d'amitié !

Finalement, Arthur soupira doucement.

\- D'accord, je vous crois ! Allez viens Francis, on rentre chez nous ! On a encore des choses à se dire, je crois ! Oliver, je viendrais te voir bientôt !

Le Français se tourna vers Oliver, le prit dans ses bras en lui promettant de revenir le voir et attrapa la main que son petit Anglais lui tendait. Tous deux disparurent dans le même nuage de fumée que précédemment. Ne restait plus que François et Oliver qui évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Alors que l'Anglais se retourna pour nettoyer le service à thé, il se sentit attiré sur un torse chaud et une puissante odeur de nicotine lui brûla la gorge, mais c'était une odeur qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

\- Je ne le dirai pas ! Murmura François.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai compris ! Tes yeux ne sont pas aussi vides que tu veux le prétendre.

\- Ta chambre ?

\- Ma chambre !

Et pendant que les 2p entamèrent une séance torride, les 1p se firent un plaisir de s'expliquer avant de débuter les préliminaires.


End file.
